english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Danielle Judovits
Danielle Nicole Judovits (born January 12, 1985) is an American voice actress. She's known for voicing: Batgirl/Barbara Gordon in The Batman and Tenten in Naruto. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Hey Arnold! (1997-2002) - Patricia "Big Patty" Smith *KaBLaM! (1996-1998) - Loopy *The Batman (2005-2008) - Batgirl/'Barbara Gordon', Moira (ep46) *Wolverine and the X-Men (2009) - Shadowcat/'Kitty Pryde', Tildie Soames, Young Christy (ep11), Additional Voices 'Animation - Dubbing' *Mix Master: Final Force (2011) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Disney's Recess: School's Out (2001) - Additional Voices *Storks (2016) - ADR Loop Group *Toy Story (1995) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Hatched: Chicks Gone Wild! (2015) - Angelina Poultrie 'TV Specials' *Hey Arnold! The Jungle Movie (2017) - Patricia "Big Patty" Smith Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Bleach (2013) - Mayu (ep315) *Boruto: Naruto Next Generations (2019) - Ayame (ep18) *Glitter Force (2015-2016) - April/'Glitter Spring' *Mega Man Star Force (2007) - Patrick Sprigs *Naruto (2006-2008) - Tenten *Naruto: Shippūden (2009-2019) - Tenten, Ayame, Waitress (ep91), Waitress (ep115) *Naruto spin off! Rock Lee & his ninja pals (2014-2015) - Tenten, Ayame *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon: Crystal (2015-2017) - Naru Osaka, Woman B (ep5) *Sailor Moon (2014-2015) - Naru Osaka *Sailor Moon R (2015) - Naru Osaka *Wolverine (2011) - Min 'Movies - Dubbing' *Boruto: Naruto the Movie (2017) - Tenten *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: Blood Prison (2014) - Tenten *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: The Will of Fire (2012) - Tenten *Road to Ninja: Naruto The Movie (2014) - Hidden Leaf Villagers, Tenten 'OVA - Dubbing' *Naruto, the Genie, and the Three Wishes, Believe It! (2013) - Tenten Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Radio Drama' *Adventures in Odyssey (2004) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Bad Samaritan (2018) - Additional Voices *Now and Then (1995) - ADR Loop Group Video Games 'Video Games' *Bratz: 4 Real (2007) - Cloe *Bratz: Forever Diamondz (2006) - Female Shopkeeper, Vinessa *Bratz: Girlz Really Rock (2008) - Vinessa *Bratz: Rock Angelz (2005) - British Female Shop Assistant, Megan *Jade Empire (2005) - Darting Lynx, Kia Min *MotorStorm: Apocalypse (2011) - News Anchor, Yoshimi *MySims (2007) - Additional Voices *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution (2007) - Tenten *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 (2008) - Tenten *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes (2007) - Tenten *Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution III (2009) - Tenten *Silent Hill: Shattered Memories (2009) - Diane, Woman on Phone 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Final Fantasy Type-0 HD (2015) - Carla *Fire Emblem: Awakening (2013) - Nah, Sumia *Fire Emblem Fates (2016) - Female Corrin, Female Kana, Lilith, Mitama *Hot Shots Tennis (2007) - Gloria *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - The Veggie Parlor, Watching Girl *Mana Khemia: Alchemists of Al-Revis (2008) - Anna Lemouri, Renee Kearse *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja (2005) - Tenten *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 (2007) - Tenten *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 (2008) - Ayame, Tenten *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 2: The Phantom Fortress (2008) - Tenten *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm (2008) - Tenten *Naruto Shippuden: Legends: Akatsuki Rising (2009) - Tenten *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 4 (2009) - Tenten *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 (2010) - Tenten *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Impact (2011) - Tenten *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 (2010) - Tenten *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Ayame, Tenten *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) - Tenten *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) - Tenten *Naruto to Boruto: Shinobi Striker (2018) - Tenten *Star Ocean: Integrity and Faithlessness (2016) - Raffine *Steel Battalion: Heavy Armor (2012) - Additional Voices *White Knight Chronicles (2010) - Additional Voices *White Knight Chronicles: Origins (2011) - Tara Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (65) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (42) *Years active on this wiki: 1995-2019. Category:American Voice Actors